


Безбородая булочка

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Дженсен потерял часть бороды на задании и теперь поразил весь "Шариф Индастриз".
Relationships: Adam Jensen & David Sarif
Kudos: 10





	Безбородая булочка

**Author's Note:**

> В день святого Валентина с любовью к Адаму и Дэвиду)
> 
> Примечание: пре-канон de:hr, присутствует односторонний юст
> 
> Примечание 2: скетч к фику - "Beardless bun" от finch99 смотреть по ссылке)  
> https://finch99.tumblr.com/post/190931630310/beardless-bun

Миссия вышла крайне неудачной.  
Дженсен вернулся, конечно, живой, без единой царапины, но с опалённой на пол-лица бородой.  
Может, кто другой и сказал бы, поблагодари господа, сынок, что цел и невредим, но Адам был не согласен. Нет, крайне неудачной, считал он.

Бороду пришлось сбрить. Сколько боли и страдания это принесло.  
Душевной, конечно же, боли и морального страдания. Бритва резала его гордость технично, остро и быстро. Безупречно гладко и без шрамов.  
А в зеркале, как купидон из пены, голый моллюск из раковины, появился новый незнакомый парень. Какой-то слишком молоденький, совершенно не солидный, без брутальности, с пухлой нижней губой и со щенячьей наивностью на мордочке. Никаким местом не жёсткий взрослый суровый мужик тридцати четырёх лет от роду, а юнец-курсант, только-только покинувший стены полицейской Академии. 

Адам, может, именно для этого и отпустил бороду — чтобы его воспринимали всерьёз. И пестовал её, и не ленился ухаживать. Он мог не стричься месяцами, ходя лохматым дикобразом, топорщась во все стороны вихрами; мог забывать сменить позавчерашние носки и сдать вовремя в химчистку многострадальное пальто, мог не переодевать джинсы, занашивая до дыр, как и водолазки, но бороду — свою красу и щит, поддерживал в идеальном состоянии. Даже если был пьян, делалось лениво или нападал сплин. 

А теперь своим глазам не верил. Уже забыл, какое удручающее зрелище.  
На него смотрел мальчишка. Трогательный, с честным взглядом, доверчивыми двумя родинками над верхней губой — мальчишка.  
Бритва, хоть и не пользовался много лет ею, не оставила ни одной зацепки на тонкой чувствительной коже.  
Шрамы появились на сердце Адама. Он словно вернулся на годы назад, когда только-только поступил в спецназ. И бегал бесхитростным кутёнком за старшими. И всё был для окружающих «малыш» да «пацан».  
Обмен веществ у него, наверное, медленнее, чем у обычных людей, да регенерация, может, повыше нормы, ну или генетика хорошая, иначе чем ещё объяснить то, что возрастные изменения касались Дженсена крайне мало и проявлялись заторможено. Он в двадцать пять выглядел на восемнадцать. В тридцатник еле дотянул до двадцатки.  
В тридцать четыре… вот садись и плачь, что морда на десять лет младше возраста в паспорте. 

Борода придавала не то что бы мужественности — и без неё можно доказать, что яйца железные и характер несгибаемый, — но скрывала неприличную для спецназовца со стажем, начальника безопасности ведущей корпорации молодость. Добавляла веса, снимала предвзятость: «что за цыплёнок, ей-богу».

Нет, миссия была катастрофой. Адам оплакивал понесённые потери всем сердцем. 

***

В «ШИ» его не признали. Он пришёл на работу, а его остановили и строго спросили, где пропуск. Где-где, в кабинете на втором этаже на столе, не на миссию же таскать бейджик «Дженсен А.».  
Дженсен уставился на подчинённого, а тот — признав — смутился и отвёл глаза. И промямлил, что без пальто не сопоставил. Пальто, знаете, босс, приметное…  
Угу, которое тоже сгорело на чёртовой миссии.  
И Дженсен в куртке, джинсах и без бороды. Лохматый и худой, без чёрного плаща, золотой вышивки на плечах, мрачной щетины на морде.  
Дело только в пальто, конечно.

Дженсен сделал хороший начальственный втык за опрометчивую отмазку. Значит ли «уж очень приметное» то, что если придёт в таком пальто Шариф — к нему радостно поскачут клянчить отгул на романтичную свиданку, не признав главу корпорации? Или, что ещё хуже, заявится — в таком вот с золотыми цветочками на плечах — какой-нибудь кретин из «Движухи за чистотуху», и его не задержат, потому что же ну ка-а-а-ак же, мужик в пальто Дже-е-е-енсена. Верный пропуск на рабочую и закрытую от чужаков зону.

Адам вставлял пиздюлей с наслаждением. Отсутствие бороды оказалось неплохой проверкой. Дрессировал своих растяп, дрессировал, вот теперь и проверить можно, как усвоили его уроки.

Он зашагал к эскалатору, размышляя — как быстро разнесётся новость об обновлённом интерфейсе начальства внутри его службы, через сколько секунд только что распекаемый охранник схватится за рацию и сообщит всем остальным, ничего не подозревающим этажам: «Дженсен здесь», — и с придыханием: «БЕЗБОРОДЫЙ», — и с острасткой: «Смотрите в оба!».

Если ни слова не пукнет, Адам выкинет его без сожалений на следующее же утро. Потому что любая служба — это командная работа. Охрана, стража, караул — это прикрытие друг друга, поддержка, защита. Спиной к спине — неважно, в полицейском ты спецназе или в службе безопасности корпорации.

И если подставил сотоварища — грош тебе цена. 

Два человека из прошлого могли проорать, что капитан Дженсен не прав.  
Но Адам не отступал от своих убеждений.  
Один из них упокоился навеки в церкви. Второй — прозябал на посту дежурного при входе в полицейский департамент.  
И Адаму, после всего, что случилось, на них было срать. 

***

Фарида, когда его увидела, разулыбалась, как чертовка, и заявила, что им срочно нужно совместное селфи. Адам не смог ей отказать, но смотрел в камеру самым принципиальным жёстким взглядом. И буркнул на прощание, что «только для личного пользования, Малик».  
Она засмеялась и чмокнула его в выбритую гладкую щёку.  
Он и не сомневался: не нарушит обещания, ей можно доверять. 

Меган, когда он к ней зашёл, уронила из рук рабочий планшет и встревожено спросила, что случилось. Она его безбородым видела только на старых фотографиях в семейном альбоме. Когда у них начался робкий роман, они перекидывались забавными фоточками себя со студенческими косичками в бантиках, и себя безусого на торжественной присяге. Очень старались впечатлить. По-дурацки, но работало.  
Адам буркнул, что изменения временно, а Мег призналась, что давно мечтала увидеть его голым не только в постели, но и в жизни — без колючей густой бороды.  
Я словно опять в начале романа, — сказала она. И Адам просиял. Это давало надежду. 

Афина, когда его увидела, совершенно не удивилась. Только уточнила, нужен ли Дженсену отпуск на три дня. С таким пониманием, словно он всю душу перед ней выворачивал — ту самую, израненную бритвой после вчерашней неудачной миссии.  
Афина, кажется, всё про него знала — и что он рассказывал, и что не. Как, впрочем, обо всех сотрудниках «Шариф Индастриз», не зря её недолюбливали и побаивались.  
Говорили, что у неё есть блок от «КАСИ», предполагали, что сама она из спецслужб, а потом её переманил Дэвид, болтали разное.  
Адам знал, что у неё нет имплантов и она бесконечно предана Дэвиду.  
И потому беспощадно внимательна ко всем, кто к нему вхож. 

Шариф, когда он к нему зашёл, неожиданно прижмурился, как кот, хотя Дженсен ожидал округлившихся в удивлении глаз.  
И промурчал мягче и бархатней, чем обычно: «А-а-адам…».  
Дженсен расставил ноги пошире, развернул плечи и принялся докладывать о проваленном задании.  
— Блестяще исполнено, — сказал Шариф, выслушав. — А почему провалено? Тебя засекли?  
Адам отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Тебя преследовали?  
Адам тяжело поиграл скулами: попробовали бы.  
— Тебя ранили? — обеспокоился Шариф.  
Адам снова показал скупой мимикой, что нет. Своим свежевыбритым безбородым беззащитным лицом. 

Шариф обошёл стол и остановился перед ним, внимательно, пристально разглядывая.  
— Ужасно.  
Адам мысленно согласился: он понёс ужасную потерю.  
— Ты мог обгореть гораздо больше, — у Шарифа дрогнул голос.  
Адам вскинул бровь. Такая мысль в голову не приходила.  
Шариф не отвёл взгляда. Поднял руку и — осторожно положил на плечо Дженсена. Так бережно, словно боялся, что Адам возмутится, скинет её, заорёт о неприличиях, слишком личном тактильном контакте.  
— Ты такой… Мне нравится.  
Дженсен напрягся. Да ладно. Малыш, щеночек, булочка безбородая, наивная. Лучше уж правду.  
— Я не люблю себя таким, — глухо признался Адам.  
— Это твоё право, — негромко ответил Шариф.  
И опустил глаза.


End file.
